Kapitel 432: Der Seelenpantheismus
Es ist Nacht, man sieht die Füße zweier Leute. Einer der beiden beschwert sich bei der anderen, wie sie nur an solch einem Ort schlafen könne und auch darüber, warum Kugo nicht selbst her gekommen wäre. Riruka ist die Person, die sich beschwert hat, die andere sieht man nicht. In dem Appartement ist Ichigo überrascht darüber, was er eben gehört hat. Er will wissen, wie sie es anstellen wollen ihm seine Shinigamikräfte zurück zu geben und zu welchem Grund sie das tun wollen. Kurz bevor Ichigo endgültig ausrasten kann, nimmt Kūgo ihn am Kragen und meint, er solle sich beruhigen. Kūgo sagt zu ihm, dass er so viele Fragen nicht auf einmal beantworten kann. Außerdem gibt er Ichigo zu verstehen, dass er sich hinsetzten soll, da es eine lange Nacht werden wird und bietet ihm etwas zu trinken an. Als Ichigo ablehnt, meint Kūgo zu Kutsuzawa, dass Ichigo einen Orangensaft nehme. Als die Getränke dann vor ihnen stehen stellt Ginjō zu erst einmal richtig, dass er ein Mensch ist und nicht etwas anderes, wie von Ichigo behauptet. Sie sind alle Menschen, aber mit speziellen Fähigkeiten. Kūgo gibt Ichigo eine Demonstration dieser Kräfte. Er hält einen Finger über sein Glas. Zuerst passiert nichts, dann leuchtet etwas auf und die Flüssigkeit im Glas erhebt sich in die Luft. Sie schwebt auf Kūgos Mund zu und verschwindet darin. Das Glas ist jetzt leer. Ichigo kann kaum glauben, was er gesehen hat und Kūgo erklärt, dass er die Seele des Alkohols, der im Glas war angezogen hat. Er versteht immer noch nicht. Kugo sagt, dass ihre Kräfte darin bestehen, die Seelen von Dingen anziehen zu können. Als Kūgo sieht, dass Ichigo noch immer nicht versteht, drückt er es allgemeiner aus. Er erzählt, dass Ichigo bis jetzt geglaubt hat, dass nur Dinge eine Seele haben, die lebendig sind. Das ist aber falsch, da alles eine Seele hat, ob Tier, Mensch, Stein oder Papier. Auch fragt Kūgo Ichigo, ob er es jemals gehabt hätte, dass wenn er ein Werkzeug oder etwas anderes benutzt hat, dass seine Fähigkeiten sich verbessert haben. Wenn ‚ja’, dann hat er die Seele des Gegenstandes verstanden. Weiterhin sagt er, dass ihre Fähigkeiten ihnen große Macht verleihen, da sie die unterschiedlichen Kräfte der Gegenstände individuell nutzen können. So können sie beispielsweise die Elastizität des Asphalts verändern, um höher zu springen. Zu guter letzt meint Kūgo, dann noch, dass wenn man mit einer Sache ganz besonders verbunden ist, man sogar ihre Form verändern kann. Kūgo nimmt seine Kette ab. Sie hat die Form eines Kreuzes. Sie beginnt ihre Form schnell zu verändern, bis sie zu einem ziemlich großen Schwert geworden ist. Kūgo meint, dass diese Fähigkeit ‚Fullbring’ heiße. Plötzlich reißt Riruka die Tür auf. Kugo hatte sie nicht so früh zurück erwartet. Sie beschwert sich, dass der Raum so dunkel sei, worauf sie von Kūgo die Antwort bekommt, sie solle ihre Brille aufsetzen. Dann erzählt Riruka erstmal, warum sie sowohl Brillen, als auch Kontaktlinsen keines falls ausstehen kann. Ichigo fragt, wer sie ist, worauf Kūgo sie als seine Partnerin Riruka Dokugamine vorstellt. Sie fragt, wer denn da noch ist, weil sie Ichigo nicht sehen kann, aber Kūgo sagt zu ihr, dass er Ichigo eine Einführung gibt und schickt sie raus. Riruka ist wenig begeistert, dreht sich aber um und meint zu einer Person hinter ihr, dass er Kūgo gehört habe und dass sie gehen. Ichigo erkennt die Person. Es ist Chad. Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Manga